HamHam style of High School Musical!
by The Bunny Queen
Summary: yes! this story is back! so whoevr liked this story when it first came out, here it is again! please R&R!
1. Vacation ends with a song

a/n: Here, is the revised version of chapter one! I'll be doing the other chapters with some of the songs too. so here are the list of characters who are playing who:

Troy Bolton- Hamtaro Bolton (a/n: i'm not sure what to use for their last names so i'll just keep the real ones)

Gabriella Montez- Bijou Montez

Sharpay Evans- Pashmina Evans

Ryan Evans- Jingle Evans

Chad Danforth- Oxnard (a/n: you have to pretend that oxnard is skinny)

Taylor McKessie- Pepper McKessie

Miss Darbus- Auntie Viv

Coach Bolton- Elder Ham

and now for the disclaimer! (not that i like it or anything)

disclaimer: i do not own 'High School Musical' also i will not be using any songs from the movie even though i do know them

by the way, they are human hams!

Chapter One

It was a cold evening in the city of Olympia, Washington and it was also New Year's Eve. Now the story begins in a ski-lodge when a party was occuring. Hamtaro Bolton and his uncle Elder Ham were practicing during a party.

Hamtaro's aunt came into the gym where they were practicing. "There you two are! Why aren't you dressed properly? What about the party?" asked Hamtaro's aunt Mia.

"One more shot Aunt Mia!" pleaded Hamtaro and his uncle. " Oh alright, but make it quick!" snapped Aunt Mia.

To Hamtaro's luck, he made it! So he soon got ready and went down to the "young adults" party.

While all of this was occuring, a girl about the same age who was named Bijou also got ready for the party. She quickly changed and went down to the party. She entered the room and began reading her book.

All of a sudden this ham-dude who was in charge of the kareoke, chose the next two people for the next duet that was meant to be sung. The light suddenly flashed in first in Hamtaro's way then in Bijou's way. Bijou looked up and looked around checking to see if the light was actually was flashing in her way. As it turns out, it was. So she had to sing the next duet with this boy-ham that she thought was cute.

So they began to sing the song that is called 'Start of Something New'.

_Living in my own world._

_Didn't understand,_

_That anything can happen,_

_When you take a chance. _

Hamtaro started the song a little shabby but once he got to the second line, he sounded better.

_I never believed in,_

_What I couldn't see._

_I never opened my heart,_

_To all the possibilities._

To Hamtaro, Bijou's voice was like that of an angel's.

_I know_

_That something has changed._

_Never felt this way._

_And right here tonight,_

_This could be the..._

They both sang together and all of the people in the room started cheering amazed at the duo's performance.

_Start of something new_

_It feels so right_

_To be here with you,_

_Oh..._

_And now_

_Looking in your eyes,_

_I feel in my heart_

_The start of something new_

_The start of something..._

_New_

Their performance ended with a bang just in time for the New Year's countdown of 10 to 1.

_10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!_

Cheers were heard all over the ski-lodge and everyone was hugging someone. Excpet for Bijou and Hamtaro.

"I better go. I want to wish my mom Happy New Years." Bijou inquired.

"Yeah me too. I mean my aunt...and my uncle..." replied Hamtaro.

"Well, I wish you a happy new year Hamtaro." sighed Bijou.

"Oh hey," Hamtaro said before Bijou was out of reach, "Let's exchange numbers!" gleefully said Hamtaro as he pulled out his Razr.

"Yeah!" excitedly replied Bijou. She also brought out her Blackberry.

They quickly exchanged numbers then Bijou dashed away...Without Hamtaro noticing...

"You know, this has been the most fun I've..." Hamtaro quickly noticed that his friend was nowhere to be seen.

"Bijou..." Hamtaro smiled and gazed up at the sky which was now filled with raindow colored fireworks.

a/n: holy cow...xD i hope u liked the renewed version of the chapter! please review! if u do, i'll like, give u a GIGANTIC chocolate bunny! points to a numerous amount of HUGE chocolate bunnies so, if u want one, i'll give one to u! xD bai for now! The Bunny Queen


	2. Back to school!

a/n: wow...i'm like, changing all the chapters in a way xD...well here's the next chapter! but before i give you that, here's the list of characters if you forgot:

Troy Bolton- Hamtaro Bolton (a/n: i'm not sure what to use for their last names so i'll just keep the real ones)

Gabriella Montez- Bijou Montez

Sharpay Evans- Pashmina Evans

Ryan Evans- Jingle Evans

Chad Danforth- Oxnard (a/n: you have to pretend that oxnard is skinny)

Taylor McKessie- Pepper McKessie

Miss Darbus- Auntie Viv

Coach Bolton- Elder Ham

Basketball team:

Dexter

Stan

Howdy

Oxnard

Boss

Cappy

the "team" refers to the basketball team and the cheerleaders.

Chapter Two

One week later...

At East High, Hamtaro was welcomed greatly by his basketball team.

"What's up Hamtaro?" cheerfully asked his friend Oxnard.

Well, Hamtaro didn't answer that question but he did say,"Hey guys, happy new year!"

"Yeah! It's gonna be a happy Wildham new year!" exclaimed Oxnard.

Then the basketball jocks and the cheerleaders soon entered the building. As soon as they entered, the saw Jingle and Pashmina "glide" through the team with a snobbish air surrounding them.

"Whoo! The 'Ice Princess' just came back from the North Pole!" exclaimed Stan.

"Hey guys. You know what she does every year for Christmas," started Oxnard.

"What?" replied the team.

"Shopping for mirrors!" exclaimed Oxnard.

"Oooooooh!" said the team in a mocking, kind of way.

In Auntie Viv's Class

Everyone was seated but they were talking. Hamtaro and his class mates, some were his team, sat down in their seats and began talking as well.

Then all of a sudden, right out of the blue, Pashmina comes up to Hamtaro. "Hi Hamtaro!" greeted Pashmina.

"Hi." was Hamtaro's fast reply as the bell rang.

"All righty class. Now, as you all know the Drama Club is going to be auditioning for the Winter Musical. Also the school will be having it's math decatholon." Auntie Viv said as she was awalking around the room towards Pepper McKessie's seat. "Pepper McKessie is here so you can ask her about it."

While Auntie viv was saying this, a white-headed girl entered the room to find an empty seat. _She looks familiar,_thought Hamtaro.

"Now the auditions for the winter musical will be held in the auditorium at free period tomorrow." she continued.

Since Hamtaro wasn't sure if that girl over there with the white hair was really Bijou, he checked by calling her cell phone. And to Hamtaro's dismay, Bijou's cell phone went off and Pashmina and Jingle checked their phones as well.

"Is it yours?" quietly asked her brother Jingle.

"No." was her reply from Jingle.

"Now I know all of you now how much I hate cell phone abuse that I have to take it away and give out detention. Jingle! Pashmina! Cell phones now! Welcome to East High Miss Montez. I see that your phone is involved too Mr. Bolton. I will see you all in detention." Auntie viv finished.

"Oh no Auntie Viv, your honor, we have basketball practice you see-" Oxnard said.

"That will be fifteen minutes for you too Mr. Danforth." said Auntie Viv.

"That will probably be five since he doesn't know how to count that high." whispered Pepper.

"That will be fifteen minutes for you as well Miss McKessie! Students! Winter break is over! Way over! Shall we continue the honors?" asked Auntie Viv.

"Yes Cappy?" said Auntie Viv.

"So how were your holidays Auntie Viv?" asked Cappy.

"What!" whispered everyone.

a/n: holy cow peeps i don't remember the last time i wrote this story! xD i hope you all liked the renewed chapter of the old chapter! bai for now! The Bunny Queen


	3. Sixteen over pi

a/n: hahahahahahaha xD srry i don't know what i'm even laughing about! xD well, i'm sure you all noticed that the first two chapters have been refirmished. xD big word...nah i'm joking. well, hopefully, you all have the cast in your heads! and now, here's chapter three of High School Musical HamHam Style!

disclaimer: EVERYONE should know... xD

Chapter Three

_Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrinnnnnnnnnnnggg!_

The first bell of the day had begun and Auntie Viv's homeroom class left. When Hamtaro exited the class he waited for a certain white-headed girl to appear out of the class.

"Hey!" whispered Hamtaro.

"Hi!" repiled Bijou.

"What are you doing here?" asked Hamtaro in a _nice_ way.

"My mom got transferred to Alburquerque. I can't believe you live here! I looked for you at the lodge!" exclaimed Bijou.

"It's so great to see you!" whispered Hamtaro.

"Why are you still whispering?" asked Bijou.

"What? Oh! Well, um, my friends know about the snowboarding they just don't know about the singing." Hamtaro replied.

"Oh hey Hamtaro!" greeted Dexter another basktball player as Hamtaro left the hall with Bijou.

"So, welcome to East High!" said Hamtaro.

They soon passed by the sign-up sheet for the school musical and beneath it was pictures of the drama club including Pashmina and Jingle...Mostly Pashmina and Jingle.

"Ah! Guess you can't wait to sign up for that huh?" asked Hamtaro.

"I won't be doing any extra-curricular activites yet. I just want to get used to the school. Of course I could if you signed up." replied Bijou.

"That's impossible for me." replied Hamtaro.

"What's impossible Hamtaro? I didn't think that word was in your vocabulary!" said Pashmina as she approached the two. "It's so nice of you to show your new classmate around!" she said in a sweet voice.

After saying that, Pashmina ingnored the two so that she could sign up for the play. "Oh! Were you two going to sign up?" Pashmina asked.

"Oh no. I was just looking at the bullitin board here. Wow." Bijou replied.

"My brother and I have starred in all the schools productions. There's a lot of supporting roles in the play. I'm sure we can find something for you." said Pashmina.

"Hmm! Nice penmanship." said Bijou as she looked at Pashmina's signature. Bijou soon left the two alone so that she could find her other classes.

"So Hamtaro. When's the big game?" sweetly asked Pashmina.

"Umm. Two weeks." replied Hamtaro.

"Your so dedicated. Just like me!" exclaimed Pashmina.

"Promise to come to my audition? Promise?" asked Pashmina. "Well, toodles!" sweetly said Pashmina.

"Toodles." said Hamtaro as he left.

Then Pashmina's smile turned into a frown. Then she left for math. Whom she had with none other than Bijou Montez and Pepper McKessie.

"So," started Pashmina as Bijou looked up from her paper to see who was talking to her,"It seemed like you knew Hamtaro Bolton."

"Oh no. He was just showing me around." replied Bijou.

"Well, just so you know, Hamtaro doesn't normally interact with new students." said Pashmina.

"Oh. Why is that?" asked Bijou. "That should be sixteen over pi." said Bijou.

"I'm sorry?" the math teacher asked.

"Oh I'm sorry but, shouldn't the second equation read sixteen over pi?" asked Bijou.

"_Sixteen over pi?_ That's highly impossible." the teacher stated as she checked on her calculator. "I stand corrected. Oh! And welcome to East High." said the teacher.

Pashmina soon backed off like she was being threatened or something then she thought up of a plan.

a/n: i did no changes to this chapter! xD please keep reading and reviewing!

bai for now!

The Bunny Queen


	4. Dentention with Auntie Viv

a/n: omgosh! xD i don't know what i keep freaking out about! xD i can be so weird sometimes... xD...well, here's chapter four and you all know the disclaimer so i have no need to put it down...

Chapter Four

At Basketball practice during free period

"So Oxnard," started Hamtaro trying to get his friend who was stretching attention,"Is it true that if you audition for the school musical you get extra credit?"

"Who cares?" replied Oxnard.

"Yeah. But getting extra credit is always good." said Hamtaro.

"The school's musicals are show music." shuddered Oxnard. "It's scary dude."

"Yeah. Pashmina's kind of cute too." said Hamtaro.

"Yeah, so's a mountain lion. You don't pet it." replied Oxnard.

"Ok."said Hamtaro.

"'Kay, wildhams pair up!" shouted Hamtaro to the basketball team.

_Coach said to_

_Fake right_

_and break left_

_Watch out for the pick_

_and keep an eye on defense_

_gotta run the give and goal_

_take the ball to the hole_

_and don't be afraid to shoot the outside "J"_

_You gotta_

_Getcha getcha head in the game _

Hamtaro sang as he was dribbling the basketball.

_We gotta _

_get 'a get 'a_

_get 'a get 'a_

_head in the game._

Sang the basketball team as they copied was Hamtaro was doing.

_You gotta getcha getcha head in the game_

Repeated Hamtaro.

_We gotta get 'a get 'a_

_get 'a get 'a_

_head in the game_

_Whoo!_

Sang the basketball team.

_Why am I feeling so wrong?_

_My head's in the game_

_But my heart's in the song_

_She makes this feel so right_

_**Should I go for it?**_

_**Better shake this**_

_**Yikes!**_

_You gotta getcha getcha head in the game_

Sang Hamtaro.

_We gotta get 'a get 'a_

_get 'a get 'a head_

_in the game_

_Whoo!_

Sang Hamtaro and the rest of the basketball team.

After hamtaro got dressed, he quickly went over to the Drama Club's bulliten board to glance at the list. Little did he know that Jingle Evans was aware of what he was doing.

As soon as Hamtaro left, Pashmina entered the hallway and Jingle quickly grabbed his sister to the bulliten board. "Hamtaro Bolton was looking at our audition list." said Jingle to his sister.

"Again?" asked Pashmina. "You know that new girl, well, they were both looking at the list." replied Pashmina.

Pashmina and Jingle soon left "their" audition list to the computer lab where they were going to do a little research. Pashmina soon typed 'Bijou Montez' in the search bar to find Bijou on a website about 'Einsteinets'.

"Wow. An Einsteinnet. What do you think she wants to do with our musical?" asked Jingle.

"I don't think she wants to do anything with it. And we do not need to concern ourselves with her." stated Pashmina as Jingle nodded. "Besides, she loves pi." replied Pashmina.

Pashmina soon printed the pictures and took them to put them into Pepper McKessie's locker.

After School: Detention Auntie Viv Style

"Gold! More gold!" shouted Auntie Viv as she holding detention in her "chapel of the arts".

"The answer is yes!" exclaimed Pepper as she was holding several papers in her hand. "I've already spoken to the decatholon team and they say that they are sure they have an open space for you."

"Where did you get those?" asked Bijou as she pointed toward the papers in Pepper's hand.

"Didn't you put these in my locker?" replied Pepper.

"Of course not." replied Bijou.

Little did Pepper and Bijou know that the Evans twins were watching the two, smiling. Pashmina soon walked over to the two. "What a generous offer Pepper!" said Pashmina.

"So many new faces," stated Auntie Viv. "I hope you don't make a habit of it. And while were still talking, let's discuss the values of cell phone abuse."

Back At Basketball Practice

"Ok wildhams pair up!" Elderham paused for a moment and then, "Where's Oxnard and Hamtaro?"

No answer.

"Where's Hamtaro and Oxnard!" he yelled.

"Detention..." the Wildham basketball team delibertaly said.

Elderham threw down his clipboard and angrily marched towards the Stage Room.

Back at detention

Auntie Viv was still talking about cell phone abuse, then she ended her lecture and was going to start talking about auditions for the Winter Musical...Until she got interrupted by the basketball coach.

"Where's my team Viv!" shouted Elderham.

"Coach Bolton, I am hosting detention. Your 'team' is in detention." sourly replied Auntie Viv.

"Look, if they have to paint sets for detention fine. But they can do that after school! I have basketball practice in progress!" angrily replied Elderham.

"..." Auntie Viv gave Elderham a sour look then Elderham said,

"Hamtaro! Oxnard!" yelled Elderham as he walked out of the stage room.

a/n: wahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! i ended the chapter there 'cause i forgot what happens next! if someone would kindly remind me what happens next, umm...just ask whatever you want... xD

bai for now!

The Bunny Queen


End file.
